


take care of you

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, also this was after somebody said something mean to misha at a con or sth I forget the specifics, this is all irma's (whiskeywit) fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whiskeywit whispered: And misha does tease him then by saying "Who says this is the teasing part" except Jen knows his boyfriend, and misha knows that. So he works up to three fingers while Jensen is waking up, yawns turning to moans as he starts to writhe back against mishas hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care of you

>   
> **[whiskeywit](http://whiskeywit.tumblr.com/)**  whispered: And misha does tease him then by saying "Who says this is the teasing part" except Jen knows his boyfriend, and misha knows that. So he works up to three fingers while Jensen is waking up, yawns turning to moans as he starts to writhe back against mishas hand.

Jensen moans as his back arches up off the bed when he feels Misha stroke a finger over his prostate, “Mish… Mish… please, fuck baby, please…” Misha chuckles low and dirty as he massages his sweet spot a little rougher, grinning as he nips at the sensitive skin of Jensen’s thighs, “Please what…?”

"Fuck me," the younger man gasps out when he feels a jab right on his prostate and he’s off, babbling something incoherent about how much he wants Misha’s dick in him, like,  _yesterday_. “Fuck me please, Mish, please fuck, want to feel you, want to feel your come in me, want to feel it dripping down my thighs, want everyone to know I’m yours…” 

Misha has to stop for a moment as he groans, resting his forehead against the other man’s knee, “Jesus, Jay…” 

He takes his fingers out easily and kisses at the inside of his boyfriend’s knee as he gets himself ready, “You… you’re gonna fuckin’ kill me one day, you know that Ackles?” 

Jensen’s a mess under him, sweaty and covered in precome and spit and he just looks up at Misha blearily, like he’s not sure if this is really happening or if this is just a dream, “Wha…?” Misha huffs a fond laugh and positions himself as he drapes himself on top of Jensen, leaning down to kiss him out of his haze. He pushes in when he feels the other man starting to kiss back and groans into it, “Fuck…” 

A whine fills the room and it takes Jensen a moment to realize that it’s him making that noise as he rocks his hips, trying to get more out of Misha before either one of them is quite ready. It pulls a noise out of the older man that surprises Jensen and they start moving together slowly, their hands finding each other and their fingers twining together above Jensen’s head. 

Misha keeps things slow as he rests his forehead against Jensen’s, not kissing but breathing each other in as their eyes lock and he murmurs, “You are so gorgeous… so good for me… so good  _to_  me…”

He presses gentle kisses over Jensen’s face as he hits his boyfriend’s prostate every thrust, both of them making little breathy noises as Misha mumbles mostly to himself, “Don’t… fuck, don’t know what I did… to deserve you…” Jensen feels himself blush as he moans, barely stuttering out, “L… love you… l-love you so much…” 

Misha’s hips stutter as he groans and manages to last a couple more thrusts before he’s coming, their joined hands feeling like they were keeping him from flying. Jensen comes as soon as he feels Misha pulsing in him and lets out a small sob of his name while he paints their stomachs with his come.

They melt into each other as they both come down and Jensen’s so thoroughly fucked that he doesn’t even care that Misha’s hipbones are digging into his thighs. He runs his hands through his boyfriend’s hair while they both catch their breath and after a couple minutes Jensen murmurs, “You know what you did to deserve me…?”

Misha’s cheeks flush a little and he turns his head to hide it in Jensen’s chest as he mumbles, happy it’s muffled, “Had a great ass?”

"No you dope," the younger man chuckles fondly and kisses the top of his head, "You were  _you_ , Mish. You were your amazing, insane, annoying, obnoxious, beautiful, loving, ridiculous, endearing, caring, giving, attentive, open self. And I fell in love with you. That’s what you did to deserve me.” 

When Misha looks up at him, his face is uncharacteristically timid and though he knows better to mention it as he cups his cheeks reverently, there are tears threatening to spill over in his blue eyes, “And no matter what anyone says to you or about you, Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic -” Jensen mirrors the dopey grin that breaks out on Misha’s face when he uses his real name, “I am  _always_  gonna love you and I am always gonna think that you’re amazing.” He thinks for a minute before wiping away a tear on Misha’s cheek, his grin growing a little cheekier, “And not just because of your fantastic ass.” 

It startles a laugh out of Misha as he leans forward and kisses Jensen soundly before murmuring, “It’s a little bit because of my ass…” Jensen huffs a laugh against his lips and shakes his head fondly, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mish.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://deansgoodsoul.tumblr.com/post/66413320625/and-misha-does-tease-him-then-by-saying-who-says-this)


End file.
